


For Good Fun

by clownerooni



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bittersweet, Bottom Qrow Branwen, Comfort Sex, Flirting, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clownerooni/pseuds/clownerooni
Summary: Clover is just giving Qrow what he needs, ok? Qrow's a solid bottom™
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133





	For Good Fun

Qrow let out a shuttery breath as the tension of Clover's three generously sized fingers relieved themselves from his pelvis, leaving his body warm, kind of wet, and a little empty, he noted.  
His legs went limp at Clover's hips, heat pooled in his stomach, and he wiggled to get comfortable.

Clover was in his neck, latched on to his skin like a leach, deadset to leave plenty of purple bruises for him to admire later with a pleasant hum as he adjusted his grip on the other man.  
He looped his arm around Qrow's ass and lifted him, sliding him upwards, hiking his undershirt up and exposing his lower back to the bitter cold panel wall behind him.  
It stung pleasantly and Qrow hissed.

"Ah, s'fuckin' cold." He murmured lazily against the side of Clover's head.  
His body twitched when the man bit down a little harder and then he popped off with one of his smug little grins.  
And naturally he had to flash it at Qrow.

"You'll forget about it soon." He purred, and raised his eyebrows, bumping his nose against the side of Qrow's.  
Qrow figured he was probably right, clued in by the sound of Clover finally undoing his belt. 

It was plenty to make the corvid's stomach flutter.  
He tightened his legs around the other's waist and pulled himself in toward Clover's chest to hide the look of bewilderment on his face. 

He was never really a fan of keeping the light on for this, he was a little more for the privacy of such intimate moments… and also a fan of not being seen.  
But Clover insisted on it, so Qrow had to settle.  
So Qrow should be able to duck down and lay low. 

"Are you hiding from me, Qrow?"  
Clover teased, shaking his hips to jimmy his pants down to his thighs.  
His dick bobbed up and rested against the other's thigh, warm to the touch and hard.  
Very hard.  
So hard it nearly made Qrow nervous.  
Who was he kidding, his heart hasn't stopped pounding since he was urged against the wall in the first place.

First, a sly comment.  
Second, a bashful Qrow.  
Third, a very eager kiss.  
Fourth, hands on his body, holding him close, pushing his hips to the solid surface, undressing him, softly pressing into him like he was delicate- no, like he was cared for.

Qrow forced the heat out of his face, smothering it into his shoulder, and then just scoffed.  
Like he wasn't scrambled as all hell.  
"Mm. Gettin' tired. This is a real snore."  
Clover chuckled and shook his head.  
"Are you challenging me?" 

The expert was at work with what he assumed to be the lube he had from before.  
By which he managed to squirt out onto his palm without letting Qrow fall to the ground. 

"Do you feel challenged?" He asked, genuinely,  
and maybe his brain was fizzling out. 

Clover must have humored him with his light laugh, and then he was pressing nice little kisses to his stubbly jaw.  
"Absolutely, and I know that I can overcome it."  
Using his hips and a thigh to keep the man balanced, his other hand came up and started lazily stroking Qrow's length, keeping him reeled in with the occasional push against the head.  
"Even though I uh, wouldn't exactly say it was a challenge." 

He looked at him knowingly, and Qrow looked at him knowingly. 

Okay.

It had been so long.  
Since he had been with anyone.  
He couldn't even say how long.  
And the way the Ace Ops leader took full control, and basically handed him all the attention, it was one hell of a way to get back into the swing of things.  
The man used those hands right.  
So could anyone really blame Qrow for getting wound up easily, or getting a little overwhelmed, or losing himself entirely in the throws of it all.

Qrow had realized a while back that he was absolutely wasted for his first time, god knows how many years.  
And the second, third, fourth, and fifth times were the same.  
And the sixth, the seventh…  
So on.  
He didn't know what number Clover was. But he wasn't drunk. It was a lot easier to take control when you were drunk. 

So, yeah.  
There was little to no challenge in getting him off, sure, whatever.

Clover huffed in Qrow's ear and pulled up his own member with his lubed up hand, shivering from the cool substance, and made sure to lather all of it up.

Qrow could hear the soft slick noise and he wasn't exactly a fan of it. 

So he grumbled, and kicked his right leg a little, to try shimmying his pants off his ankle.  
They had gotten caught on his foot in the frenzy.  
The article flopped to the ground and that was when Qrow felt Clover's fingers press against him again, and he tensed automatically. 

The hand left his cock and moved to his back, trying to soothe, softly moving in circles while his other hand slowly rubbed at Qrow's opening. 

Qrow released a shaky breath and dropped his shoulders.  
He knew he had to relax.  
And that was a difficult task for him, but he was getting a little better at convincing himself.  
And then he would be able to really see that this was okay, everything was fine. 

"Just let me know if you need a minute, Mr. Branwen." He chimed, moving his hand to his cock, adjusting here and there until he aligned it to Qrow's opening.  
Clover knew very well that Qrow hated being called 'Mr. Branwen' and his groan of annoyance was cut short.

Qrow could feel his heart in his throat, the excitement and the humiliation overwhelming his senses. 

The head of Clover's dick was leaking, and the warmth was welcoming against all the chilly moisture on his bottom half.  
It felt foreign, he braced himself.  
Then he felt a spike of electricity shoot up through his gut and to his chest as Clover started to push himself between Qrow's legs.  
His shoulder blades eased hard into the wall, Qrow tucked his chin to his chest and bit his cheek.

One of his hands grasped for the wall, bracing his fingertips and trailing them up while he tried to comprehend the dull ache slowly travelling through his body.  
He was groaning and he didn't even notice.  
But it made sense in relation to Clover's girth, a little on the thicker side where Qrow more or less had rather narrow hips.  
He found himself naturally widening his legs, digging his heels into Clover's ass, just happening to pull him in deeper. 

It was a little bit frustrating, while his body needs time to adjust, Qrow can't help but want the whole process to be over.  
To feel all of it at once, to feel Clover hot and filling him up.  
Not that he didn't like the pressure that was slowly building up, the smooth motion of-  
"Mmh." Qrow jolted and pressed a palm flat against Clover's lapel.  
Over his charm.  
Clover shifted his head a little and stopped in motion.  
"Are you-"  
"Golden." 

The sensation was so welcome, a spot he went over that was just… right.  
And he was flustered to think of Clover tending to it again.  
"That's just a ah," He floundered, "it felt good, that spot you… uh." He trailed off and smacked the back of his head against the wall when he leaned back a little too hastily.  
Clover held him assuredly.  
"It's alright." He hushed. 

Then he started moving again, to Qrow's delight, up and up until Clover's pelvis was flush against his backside, buried deep inside of Qrow.  
Clover gave a few good trembles, sighing against Qrow's cheek.  
The man was a sweaty, shaky leaf in Clover's arms and he felt the vulnerability really sink in.  
It felt terrible in his head, but the sensation in his core felt good.  
So he weighed the options and found that he should just push through it and enjoy himself, dammit.

"Hey, Qrow." Clover's voice had a hint of playfulness.  
He nearly sounded excited.  
"Yeah?" He huffed, rolling his head back against the wall.

"You feel good." He hummed, and to Qrow's misfortune, he leaned back to get a good look at the intense scarlet that he damn well knew would flush across his face.  
"And I gotta say, it's a real prize seeing you like this."

Qrow opened his mouth to respond but his voice died in his throat, he hesitated a moment, looking at the softness in Clover's seafoam eyes.  
He looked away and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.  
"Move, will ya'?" Qrow didn't want to spend any more time under the spotlight and thankfully Clover gave him that without much more than a chuckle.

Qrow's arms laced around Clover's neck, and one hand started trailing down to tuck under and hook around his shoulder blade.  
And as soon as the weight in him started shifting he fisted his hand into his waistcoat and pulled tight.  
His head dropped down and he breathed hard as the tip of Clover's cock teased the surface, then plunged carefully into place without much of a hitch.

Qrow felt like the air got knocked out of him with the thrust, and all the agonizingly slow ones after that.  
Qrow could manage to keep quiet, gasping and hissing into the space between their bodies but it was all too quiet.  
Clover wanted to hear him.  
Hear him speak, hear him relax, hear his noises.

"I think about this y'know." Clover started, without too much strain in his voice.  
Qrow only grunted and smothered himself against his shoulder again.  
"When I see those big ol' eyes, and those hips, and wow," he whistled, deliberately trailing his fingers feather light over his hip bones, then his abdomen, "when I see you move with Harbinger it's damn near beautiful- you're a very lovely couple by the way." Qrow was so red in the face, he rolled his eyes and suddenly tried sticking a finger up Clover's nostril. 

"Yer a punk." He rasped.  
Clover wrinkled up his nose and lurched back with a bark of laughter that took Qrow off guard, it was so loud and genuine.  
Something you don't get much out of Clover Ebi, he prided.  
"What the hell? Stop that."  
Qrow kept silent save a snicker, riding out the still soft movement with a smug little grin on his face.

However with miraculous recovery,  
"I got a real big crush on you, Mr. Branwen."  
Clover sighed charmingly, and that earned a snort, but nothing else. 

More time passed with their slow rhythm, building their way up to the boiling point, with embarrassed hushed whispers and reassuring mumbles in between. 

Without a warning Clover slid out and this time pushed in a little faster.  
Qrow cut a breath short, smacking a hand over his mouth.  
"There's no reason to feel shy, you know?" Clover's tone took on a more serious note, got more quiet, knowing.  
He moved closer to Qrow's face and thrust in a little harder this time.  
And Qrow twitched hard, digging his nails into his bare skin and tugging. 

"It's good to feel good." Clover continued, moving one of his hands up to cup the back of Qrow's head.  
"And it's okay to let yourself feel it, there's no such thing as deserving it."  
It was getting way more personal, Qrow realized, and he shrunk into himself a little.  
He made a defiant noise and bit his lip hard through the deep and well angled thrust. 

"But I will tell you that you deserve a lot more good…" he actually faltered with a soft hum, "than you've gotten in this lifetime."  
Qrow's eyes were saucers, stinging suddenly at those dumb little words.  
He could hardly stand to hear them, he was so fucked up.  
Oh, he would be pissed if Clover got him crying.  
This was exactly the kind of shit he couldn't handle and that stupid military air-head knew full well. 

It's one of the things that made Clover so special, how he so adamantly acknowledged all the bullshit he put up.  
Not just letting it slip out of his mouth and fall to dust.  
That's why he couldn't fall to pieces right now, not now.  
They would probably end up having to call it quits and then there would be a concerned Clover to deal with.

His mind brought him back to sex, and how it was always so. Much. Easier drunk.  
Something in him must be trying to tempt him.  
It would be easier, it would be easier.  
He couldn't take the time to feel self conscious or insecure, all he had time for was his oh, so charming way of fucking someone without a second thought.  
Just because he could.  
Because he wasn't himself when he drank.

And he would never for this.

All of this had feelings, a lot of feelings, and that's his point.  
He had a hard time with those.

He supposed that with Clover, he wanted to try. 

"Oh, Qrow." Clover started, shaking his head and pausing when he pulled out.

"Let me take care of you, huh?" And that's when his voice started tilting on more smug rather than soothing.  
The mood started to change drastically.  
Qrow relieved some tension with that.  
"Just let yourself turn into putty in my bare hands, it'll be-" he grunted, jerking into Qrow with more gusto and a deep 'oompf' rushed out of him with it.

"It'll be awesome," he giggled with a shiver and Qrow couldn't believe the leisure this man had over the situation. 

"You do deserve it, though, by the way."  
Clover hummed, adjusting his grip again, he held him up differently, maybe angled himself better, whichever way made his next thrust into a gut punching good one. 

Qrow yelped and hunched his shoulders.  
Grumbling low against Clover's chest now.  
"You deserve to feel good-"  
"Alright, alright." Qrow heavily released his tension, and sighed, flopping back flat.  
"I get it, boy scout, don't wear yourself out." 

Clover peered up at him behind his red eyelashes, and smiled almost sheepishly.  
Maybe he was just trying to make him feel a little more comfortable in light of Clover's ridiculous amount of confidence with that look.  
He had plenty enough for the two of them, that's for sure.

"Go easy on me, I'm going through some shit." He rasped, and he let himself be kissed.  
Just a chaste little thing, mouths simply moving against each other with each peck.  
"Will do, sir." He spoke with a drawl, giving him a big grin before he pulled himself back out.  
Qrow just stared almost dreamily, pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed down to pink while he braced himself.  
Nothing would be enough to prepare him for what Clover Ebi could do with his hips. 

He wasn't trying to waste time, to Qrow's mute relief, given that he had no resistance.  
Clover found a different rhythm instantly, moving in and out in swift bursts, and Qrow had been kind enough to announce where it felt best.  
So he hit that spot, over and over without fail and it left Qrow wheezing. 

His nails were desperately pulling and clawing at Clover's back, while he pulled his knees toward himself for more purchase, and from this place he hardly wanted to move because dammit, it felt fucking good.  
It felt so good, Qrow failed to prevent a higher pitched groan from escaping him, forehead pressing into Clover's arm.  
Clover made a sweet noise of delight, and a ghost of a whisper reached Qrow's ear.  
"Give me more." And the ebony haired man noticeably quivered. 

"You-" Qrow gasped and then held his breath for a moment. "You gotta give m-e more- first." He cracked, with what was supposed to be more of a demand.

"Oh, that's no problem."  
Qrow realized he said something dangerous.

Clover pulled him from the wall and held him up on his own, without much strain, Qrow noticed with a lump in his throat.  
He got a good grip, one arm looped tightly around his hips and the other curled underneath his armpit.  
From there he was lifting Qrow up and crashing him back down on his cock.

He cursed loudly and let out a ragged breath, almost frantically moving his hands along Clover's body.  
From his shoulders, to his sides, to his chest, to his face, to the back of his head where his fingers twitched and grasped graying red hair hard.  
Clover hissed and groaned, hardening his thrusts.  
He noted that Qrow seemed to like it like that more.

The man was brought to nuzzle the space between Qrow's shoulder and neck, and he couldn't help himself from nibbling at the pale skin around his prior marks.  
They all showed their dark purple hues very nicely on the man's porcelain white skin, and he could always use a few more.  
Afterall, in a moment he could choose for them to go and disappear.

Qrow was starting to rock a little, unintentionally or trying to contribute, either one was likely, and it made the butterflies in Clover's stomach go haywire.  
He handled it with ease.  
"Gettin' eager?" He teased.

Qrow kicked his butt hard and stifled a whine. 

"Well, give me more." Clover reiterated, pausing in his motions and stubbornly holding Qrow back so he could look right into his eyes.  
Though his face was slack, mouth parted and panting, cheeks red hot, sweat beading at his forehead, he looked mad when he stared back.  
"Knock it off." The man bit back, lightly shoving Clover's face back, squishing up his cheek and making him laugh.

"I thought you would want me to keep going." He said innocently, a small twinkle in his eye.  
Qrow curled in and looked down to where they connected.  
He saw his own length, throbbing and resting against his stomach, then his eyes landed on Clover's nice hips.  
Just able to see his body hair trailing up to his chest and a little bit of the shaft disappearing into his body.  
He felt a sharp tingle go down his spine. 

"Yeah." It came out as a whisper and Clover leaned in.  
"Hmm?"  
"Keep goin'!" Qrow spat, and then he shrank, feeling a little guilty of snapping at him so rudely. He adjusted himself and gave him an apologetic look.  
"I'm sorry it uh- it just…" Clover perked and gave him the most encouragement he could convey through one look and Qrow tried to latch on.  
"Nobody's done this… the way you are, I guess."  
He was tense, and feeling horribly exposed, but he pressed on.

"You're killing me, alright? Keep going… please?"  
Clover laughed out loud then and Qrow startled.  
"Sorry, sorry. You're just so genuine." Qrow tilted his head a little, "it's sweet."  
He looked a little hesitant so Clover held him closer again, giving him a few kisses around his mouth,  
"It's good, it's endearing. N' pretty cute if you ask me."  
"Ugh." Qrow groaned.

But finally, Clover got things moving again,  
"Don't forget you owe me."  
Qrow did not, in fact, and anticipated all the potential this request held.  
Too much.

Things continued like they didn't stop. Back into a new and toe curling rhythm.  
Hard and deep just as Clover found he liked it.

Clover could be relentless, and he was taking full advantage of the hold he had on Qrow.  
The determination was very clear, that he was out to get the man's full vulnerability, some sort of sadistic need to expose all of Qrow's sensitivities.  
The way he worked him, slamming against that sweet spot over and over and over again without fail was definitely working Qrow up, had him losing a little more of his guard with each thrust. He was forcing his hands still and far from his lips, and trying to loosen up the tension in his jaw. Just so Clover Ebi could get the audio that he so desperately needed, hell if he knew why.

His groans were pleasing to the ears, as they came to life in succession, wobbly and cracked from misuse.  
"Mm, c'mon, I know you got a real nice voice." The man urged lightly, his voice breathy and hot against the shell of Qrow's ear. 

And Clover went ahead and did something else, grabbed one of Qrow's thighs and held it out, giving him more room and more of a leverage to hit him hard. 

Qrow cried out and flung his head back, nearly losing his grip on the man.  
It worked, to Clover's pleasure, and he made it work even better.  
He went faster, harder, ripping the noises from Qrow's chest now, all the dirty curse words, and all the fake insults and angry arguments.  
His other leg stretched into a sharp point, his foot tense and reaching, trying to hold on to that amazing feeling for good.

At one point he's beating half-heartedly at Clover's chest, his legs shaking hard and his chest heaving with ragged breaths.

Clover himself couldn't stop smiling and making little quips here and there to make Qrow flustered.  
His moans were smooth like chocolate in comparison to Qrow's jagged edges, and it made the ebony haired man feel special.  
To be the reason for Ebi acting like this. 

He still had such a solid hold on everything, even while his face grew warm, and sweat began accumulating at his hairline, and the look on his face was softening, relaxing.  
He shuttered, just like Qrow was, whenever he buried himself deep, and huffed every time he pulled out.  
But he laughed too, carefree and giddy. 

Things were coming to a head, hinted by the slack of momentum, and the sudden rush to chase that good feeling.  
Qrow was squirming a little, digging his fingers everywhere they could find and pulling closer, closer, and Clover had this bruising hold on Qrow's hips as he guided everything in motion.

He was thrusting, harder and more pointedly, and knowingly he burst into a rapid speed, jostling Qrow and giving him just what he needed to bring him to a powerful and dizzying orgasm.  
His throat shredded as he screamed Clover's name, and it echoed through the man's head as he pushed on to his own hefty release. 

He grunted and even squeaked a little as he slowed himself, bobbing in and out to ride it through.  
It gave Qrow a moment to breathe.  
It gave Clover a moment to breathe.

They were both panting, filling the silence.

Clover carefully leaned forward and rested Qrow back against the wall to relieve his hold, and sighed as he pressed his moist forehead to metal space beside Qrow's head.

"I was right." Clover hummed, making Qrow jump.  
"What?" 

The man pulled back, giving Qrow a warm, sleepy grin.  
"Your voice…" Qrow's face immediately paled and he looked away, fully prepared to be embarrassed.  
"Music to my ears."  
He groaned and slapped his bicep as hard as he knew he could.  
"Get outta me." 

Clover had to laugh and slowly eased out of him, leaving the space empty and stinging. 

Qrow sighed and his legs were supposed to land sturdy on the ground but they gave into the wobbles that wracked them.  
Clover had to hold him up.

"You alright, there?"  
"Yeah, yeah." 

But he's never felt so boneless in his life, and his entire body was encased in this soft cozy feeling that had him drooping.  
He could probably go to bed.

Clover was looking at him so kindly, he finally noticed, and of course like always it made his face hot, and he was ducking his head like usual.  
He felt all these emotions bubbling up inside him. Things he wanted so badly to share with Clover that he could never figure out how.

He took a deep breath.  
"I really…" he filed through his mind to find words, he felt the steel wall to find solid ground.  
"I think- that, well..." Shit, why did he always get frazzled like this.  
His brain must have blown out.  
"Clover, I haven't tr- agh, with you, it feels different- fuck, it's kinda like you-"  
Before he could finish he heard a crackle and now, Clover looked distraught. 

He gave Qrow a very apologetic look, and, making sure he was sturdy, he turned his back toward him and pressed a finger to his ear.  
"Ye-" his voice actually cracked, and he cleared his throat.  
Qrow's felt a spike in his chest.  
"Yeah?" He saved flawlessly.

"Alright. Sounds good… yep, yeah, yea- okay. On my way."  
He sighed and turned around.  
"Wow, I really hate to do this." Just like that, it was work mode, he was pulling himself together, pants up, belt fastened.  
"Don't worry about it." Qrow said, but he couldn't help but feel a little deflated.  
"I know how Jimmy can be."

"I'll see you soon, yeah?"  
Qrow nodded quietly and Clover leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips. 

Then he was gone.  
Just like that.  
Leaving Qrow to pull himself together, pants up, clothes smoothed out, hair as groomed out as possible.  
His legs felt shaky still, so he let himself ease down to the ground.

He felt the ghost of their endeavors, like he could still feel his body being ravaged, feel Clover's full attention.

Qrow tried not to feel bad, he really did.  
But he felt empty.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a million Qrow fics in progress


End file.
